sonic_gxfandomcom-20200213-history
Silver Sonic
Silver Sonic is a Badnik Horde Commander created by Dr. Eggman in the likeness of Sonic the Hedgehog, but much larger and covered in silver armor. Eggman has employed various models of this unit over the years in his efforts to defeat Sonic. Appearance The first Silver Sonic that Sonic the Hedgehog encountered was much larger than the hedgehog and had a very bulky, almost blocky, appearance. It was colored silver and gray with one amber eye. It also possessed three large spines down its back, a pointed nose and red feet. It also had wheels on the ends of each heel. The prototype Silver Sonic was about the same size as Sonic himself, but equipped with a jetpack and crushing claw hands on the end of extending arms. The present Silver Sonic model is a slim but bulky robotic version based on Sonic. Colored silver and gray, Silver Sonic has red eyes. It has seven large spines on the back of its head, and a large pointy nose. It possesses a pair of spikes on its back. Its rocket-power boots are red with yellow markings on its ankle joint and wheels on each of its boots. History Sonic the Hedgehog 2 The first Silver Sonic model was encountered onboard the Death Egg. After Sonic the Hedgehog arrived on the Death Egg, Dr. Eggman unleashed this version of Silver Sonic to battle Sonic, who surprised Sonic with an attack from behind. Sonic quickly made work of the Super Badnik as, although it was much bigger and stronger than Sonic, it was too slow to keep up with the hedgehog's speed. Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (8-bit) Later on, Dr. Eggman attempted to defeat Sonic the Hedgehog with a new plan where he kidnapped Sonic's friend Tails. The Silver Sonic prototype appeared to oppose Sonic in the Scrambled Egg Zone, where he was betrayed by Breezie the Hedgehog; however, Sonic was able to overcome the metallic menace. Sonic Adventure An updated version was also known to be in a base in the Mystic Ruins during Dr. Eggman's efforts to take over the world using Chaos. Countdown to Chaos Silver Sonic had led its Badnik Horde to attack the then-constructing Sky Patrol. Luckily, Rotor the Walrus had managed the situation by destroying some of the Bladed Spinners before Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower and Big the Cat arrived to help the walrus. Silver Sonic then attacked the heroes, which was seemingly threatening to Rotor until Big interrupted the robot and tossed it in the air. Rotor took this opportunity to then fire on the robot, destroying Silver Sonic. Shattered World Crisis Silver Sonic was rebuilt, much to the surprise of Big, and had attacked the Freedom Fighters on Dragon Road in Beijing, China. Dulcy the Dragon had luckily saved them by breathing out her fire at the robot and kicking it into the water. Silver Sonic was later recovered by Conquering Storm's army and brought back to her Egg Base. Powers and abilities Prototype The prototype Silver Sonic was about the same size as Sonic himself, but equipped with a jetpack that granted it flight and super speed. It also had crushing claw hands on the end of extending arms. Death Egg model This Silver Sonic was modeled after Sonic and his abilities, but is much larger. This model is combat-capable with saw-blade quills and a metallic spikeball-version of the Spin Attack. While heavily armored and outclassing Sonic in raw strength, it was significantly slower than Sonic due to its immense weight. Horde Commander model The latest iteration of Silver Sonic boasts a massive and heavily armored design for power and defense alongside impressive speed, making it strong enough to rip through dense jungle vegetation with ease without losing speed. Being based on Sonic, it is also capable of performing the Spin Dash. See also * Silver Sonic * Silver Sonic References http://nextgrandcross.deviantart.com/art/Silver-Sonic-MK-3-212542638 Category:Badnik Horde Commanders Category:Eggman Empire Category:Eggman's creations Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Badniks Category:Sonic robots